Vergil, der Störenfried
by Knuddelknopfi
Summary: Dante und Aquita haben endlich zueinander gefunden... doch nun versucht Vergil, Dantes Zwillingsbruder, die beiden zu stören...


Vergil, der Störenfried

_Prolog_

**Dante wusste nicht warum, aber er musste in die Dämonenwelt um Aquita zu holen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie bei ihren Vater war, der sie nur Vergewaltigte um sie zu schwängern.** **Und auch schon, nach kurzer Zeit hörte er Aquita's Stimme und sah wie sie an einen Stein hing, wie ein Lamm auf der Schlachtbank. Total blutig, nackt, erschöpft und hilflos.**

_Chapter 1: _ Krankenpflege

„**Magst... du... m- mich... jetzt... e- eigentlich...?" fragte Aquita mit zitternder und matter Stimme. Nicht nur weil sie Angst vor der Antwort hatte, nein, sie war von Kopf bis Fuß von tiefen Wunden befleckt, die nicht heilten. **

**Außerdem schmerzte ihr Unterleib so stark, dass sie sich die Tränen verkniff.**

**Und sie wurde so gut wie splitternackt von dem Mann getragen, den sie unsterblich liebte, Dante.**

**Er legte Aquita vorsichtig auf seinem Sofa im Laden ab und sprach mit einer Stimmenart, die sie noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte „türlich!". Aquita lächelte trotz der Schmerzen.**

**Endlich wusste sie was er für sie fühlte.**

**Plötzlich spürte Aquita, wie Dante sie leicht anhob und ihr den Rest ihrer Kleidung auszog. Aquita glühte vor Scham.**

**Sie war es zwar gewohnt nackt von Männern gesehen und angerührt zu werden, aber von Dante hat sie bisher nur Küsse bekommen.**

**Langsam wischte Dante ihre Wunden sauber und verband sie erstmals.**

**Er zog Aquita ein Hemd von sich an und deckte sie zu.**

„**Ich besorge dir noch Heilsalben und Schmerztabletten. Hältst du noch ein paar Stunden aus?" fragte Dante vorsichtig. „J- ja... sicher...", „Gut. Ich besorge dir dann auch etwas zu Essen. Du musst doch die Kilo wieder rauf kriegen!".**

**Aquita nickte leicht und im nächsten Moment schlief sie erschöpft, nach 30 schlaflosen Tagen, ein.**

**Ein leichter Kuss ließ Aquita aus ihren tiefen Schlaf erwachen. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie nur noch wie die Ladentür zuging. Sie versuchte weiter zu schlafen und schloss die Augen. **

**Nach einiger Zeit hörte sie die Ladentür knarren und jemand, nicht gerade sanft, ihre Decke leicht zur Seite legte. Als sie eine raue Hand spürte, die sich leicht zu ihrem Unterleib bewegte, öffnete sie schreckhaft die Augen. Rote Pupillen schauten sie gierig an. **

**Ihr Vater war wieder da. „N- nein!" versuchte Aquita zu schreien. Doch niemand hörte sie und ihr Vater grinste nur gehässig „Wolltest wohl vor mir fliehen, was? Das schaffst du eh nie!", „Das hat sie ja auch nicht nötig! Ich bin ja da!" sprach plötzlich Dante, der hinter ‚Daddy' stand. „W- was? Du schon wieder?", „Klar! Dachtest wohl du kannst vor mir fliehen, was?" sprach Dante spöttisch und packte Aquitas Vater am Haar.**

**Mit Schwung feuerte Dante ihn aus seinen Laden und folgte ihm.**

„**N- nein! D- Dante bleib... bleib h- hier!" versuchte Aquita zu rufen. Doch Dante ignorierte ihr Flehen. Aquita musste ihn aufhalten, sie quälte sich aus ihrem Bett und ging zur Tür.**

**Sie sah gerade, wie Dante einer scharfen Klinge auswich. Vor dieser Klinge hatte Aquita so viel Angst. Denn sie verhinderte das Wunden bei halb- oder vollwertige Dämonen heilen, so wie es bei einem Menschen üblich wäre.**

**Aufgeregt atmete Aquita ein und aus, angstvoll weil sie nicht wollte das Dante von der Klinge getroffen wird. **

**Langsam versuchte sie zu Dante zu gehen, mit höllischen Schmerzen am ganzen Körper.**

**Dieser zog, nachdem er der Klinge auswich, sein Schwert und köpfte Aquita's Vater in einen Zug.**

**Lautlos fiel der Kopf zu Boden und der leblose Körper zerfiel in wenigen Sekunden zu Staub.**

**Aquita musste sich die Tränen verkneifen, endlich war ihr Vater tot, nach so langer Zeit.**

**Sie umarmte Dante ruckartig von hinten, da sie beinahe zu Boden fiel.**

„**Hey! Du solltest im Bett liegen!" beschwerte er sich und hob sie wieder auf seine Arme. „Ich... hab mir... S- Sorgen um... dich gemacht..." wisperte sie in sein Ohr.**

**Dante ließ sie fast vor schreck fallen. Diese Geste ließ ihn erschaudern.**

**Ohne noch weiter Zeit zu verschwenden trug er sie wieder in seinen Laden und legte sie auf die Couch.**

**Nachdem er kurz lächelt sprach er „Ich gehe Morgen noch einmal weg.**

**Durch den Kopf deines Vaters kriegen wir ne' menge Kopfgeld. So können wir alle Schulden abzahlen und es bleibt auch noch ne' menge über." Als er sprach, nahm er Aquita alle Verbände ab und schmierte ihr eine brennende Salbe auf die Wunden.**

**Nachdem er fertig war und sie wieder verband gab er ihr noch eine Tablette und ging dann ins Bad. **

**Aquita's Magen knurrte laut und sie starrte die Decke an. Sie hatte seid 6 Monaten nichts mehr gegessen.**

**Nach wenigen Minuten setzte, der noch nasse, Dante sich zu ihr auf die Couch und hielt eine Pizzapackung in der Hand. Langsam setzte Aquita sich auf und schaute hungrig die Packung an. **

**Dante grinste und wedelte mit einem Pizzastück unter ihrer Nase herum.**

**Aquita schmollte, sagte aber nichts und wollte sich wieder hinlegen. Doch Dante hielt sie vorsichtig am Arm fest und gab ihr einen Zungenkuss.**

**Dabei übergab er ihr durch den Mund, schon vorgekaute Pizza.**

**Aquita schluckte den Brei und hielt sich kurz vor Schmerzen den Hals.**

„**Danke..." hauchte sie.**

**Dieser Vorgang lief so lange bis Aquita ein ‚Stück' Pizza ‚gegessen' hatte.**

**Danach war sie satt. Aber Dante wollte sie weiter füttern. – Ob er dies genoss? –**

**Um Dante's Fütterungs-Versuch auszuweichen versteckte Aquita sich unter ihrer Decke.**

„**Du muscht mehr eschen!" brabbelte Dante mit vollem Mund. **

**Ruck zuck, schluckte er alles herunter und verschwand ebenfalls unter der Decke.**

**Er schaute Aquita tief in ihre gelben Augen.**

**Der goldene Schimmer in ihnen war nun vollkommnen verschwunden. An seiner stelle befleckte ein mattes grau ihre Iris.**

„**Was hat er nur mit dir gemacht?" flüsterte Dante und küsste sie innig. **

**Dabei wurde Aquita's Hemd transparent als Dante sich mit seinen nassen Oberkörper auf sie legte.**

„**Du musst schlafen, essen und Medizin nehmen!" sagte er.**

„**M- mir... geht es... b- besser..." Dante legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen.**

„**Außerdem solltest du schweigen! Damit deine Stimme endlich wieder kehrt!" sprach er schon beinahe fürsorglich. **

**Nachdem er ihr einen Kuss gab schlief sie in seinen Armen ein.**

_Chapter 2:__ Buschige Verfolger_

Wassertropfen ließen Aquita erwachen. Als sie die Augen aufschlug schaute Dante sie, mal wieder nass und grinsend, an. „Wir gehen heute spazieren! So wie ich es dir versprochen habe!" sie nickte müde und Dante half ihr vorsichtig auf. Als sie ins Bad lief musste sie sich an alles was in der nähe war, fest halten. „Soll ich dir beim duschen helfen?" fragte Dante scherzend. „Nein... trotzdem danke! ... aber du kannst mir beim anziehen helfen." Sprach Aquita immer noch heiser. Nach den drei Wochen ging es ihr nur mäßig besser. Dante spuckte fast seine Pizza aus als Aquita ihre Antwort zu ende sprach. Nachdem er seine Pizza verputzt hatte, suchte er aus einem Einkaufsbeutel neue Sachen für Aquita heraus. Er war in den 3 Wochen auf Shoppingtour gewesen und besorgte Aquita neue Kleidung. Sie hatte kein einziges Kleidungsstück mehr, und Dante's Hemden waren ihr oben rum zu eng. Kurze Zeit später kam sie aus dem Bad, nur in Unterwäsche. Die Dante auch besorgt hatte.

„**Passt dir der BH?" fragte Dante und wurde ansatzweise rot im Gesicht.**

„**Klar! Perfekte Größe!", „Ach, schmeichle mir doch nicht! Ich Hab die größte Körbchengröße genommen!" sagte er locker und grinste. **

**Aquita wurde knallrot. Sie stolperte leicht, da nichts da war um sich fest zu halten.**

**Dante fing sie locker auf und drückte sie an sich. „Ich soll dich wirklich anziehen?", „Was denn? Willst du mich lieber ausziehen?" fragte sie ironisch. „Ja!" antwortete Dante ernst und küsste sie zärtlich. „Aber ich weiß ja, dass du noch zu starke Schmerzen hast, deshalb lasse ich es, NOCH!" Aquita sah das als Drohung und lachte. **

„**Du Grünschnabel hast doch gar keine Erfahrung!", „Ach nein?" Dante küsste Aquita am Hals. Als er wieder in ihrem hochroten Kopf blickte hatte sie einen Knutschleck am Hals. **

„**E- es darf mir keiner solche Flecken machen!" beschwerte sie sich.**

„**Ich schon! Damit zeig ich jetzt den anderen Männern, dass du mir gehörst!" Aquita schwieg.**

**Sie war viel zu glücklich um zu protestieren. **

**Genauso ließ sie sich einfach rumkommandieren als Dante sie anzog und erschauderte bei jeder Berührung von ihm.**

**Ihre neue schwarze Bluse knöpfte er langsam und genüsslich zu.**

**Dante hielt Aquita an der Hüfte fest als sie sich ihre Schuhe anzog und zu schnürte.**

**Zum Schluss richtete Dante ihren Kragen so hin, dass man perfekt den Knutschleck sah. „Du siehst umwerfend aus!" sagte er grinsend und ging mit ihr nach draußen. **

„**Und den Fleck darfst du nicht verbergen! Klar?" Aquita hielt sich nur an seinen Arm fest und summte zufrieden.**

**Als beide Im Park ankamen, saßen schon einige Pärchen ob jung oder alt, auf den Bänken und turtelten rum.**

**Aquita erkannte einige Männer wieder mit denen sie geschlafen hatte. Sie spürte auch wie sie jeder der männlichen Leute anstarte.**

„**Was haben die denn?" fragte Dante gereizt. „I- ich sollte dir nachher noch etwas wichtiges erzählen...", „Und was?", „Nachher!".**

**Dante gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden.**

**Nach einiger Zeit, schon am Ende des Parks, fühlte Dante so wie Aquita sich unangenehm beobachtet und irgendwie verfolgt. **

**Und auch schon nach kurzer Zeit bemerkten beide einen Busch, der sich bewegte. Allerdings nur wenn Dante und Aquita ihm den Rücken zukehrten. **

**Als Dante Aquita zärtlich küssen wollte, räusperte sich plötzlich der Busch, und das nicht zum ersten Mal.**

**Dante platzte der Kragen. Er zog seine Waffe und richtete sie auf den dunkelgrünen Busch. „Komm raus! Aber plötzlich!" und wie auf Kommando flog der Busch weg und (Babaabaaabaaaam), Vergil stand in voller Pracht an seiner stelle.**

**Er war der Zwillingsbruder von Dante, allerdings vom Charakter ein völlig anderer Typ.**

„**Das du dich mit einen Inkubus abgibst... überhaupt mit einer Frau..." meckerte Vergil und verschwand blitzschnell.**

„**W- was war das denn?" fragte Aquita unsicher. „Ich hab keine Ahnung! Aber lass uns jetzt nach Hause gehen. Du siehst nicht gut aus!", „Wie? Mir geht's aber gut!" ohne auf sie zu hören hob er sie auf seine Arme und ging den ganzen weg zurück zum Laden.**

**Er setzte Aquita auf seinen Schreibtisch und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr hin.**

„**Was ist ein Inkubus?", „Eine Dämonenart die schon ausgestorben ist..." sagte sie kleinlaut. „Aquita... bist du einer?", „J- ja...", „Und was ist an einen Inkubus so besonders?" Sie überlegte kurz und fing dann an zu sprechen: „Ein Inkubus braucht Lebensenergie... wie Menschen Wasser... sie gewinnen diese Energie... gewinnen sie aus... sexuellen Handlungen... je erotischer und wilder desto mehr Energie...", „Hast du deshalb mit den Männern geschlafen?", „Nein, sie werden von mir angezogen wie die Motten vom Licht und ‚verlieben' sich..." Dante schaute sie fassungslos an. **

„**Liebe ich dich nur deshalb?" plötzlich umarmte sie ihn.**

„**Nein! Dämonen UND Halbdämonen sind davon ausgeschlossen... das ist ja das Wunder, das du mich trotzdem liebst auch ohne diese Wirkung!" ohne zu zögern küsste er sie innig.**

„**Ich bin ein Halbdämon... daher wirkt das auch nicht immer bei Menschen... mein Vater konnte auch nur Menschen anziehen... deshalb kann ich erst recht nicht dich so täuschen!" Dante schwieg kurz.**

„**Was passiert wenn ein Inkubus nicht mehr seinen trieben nachgehen kann?", „Er geht ein... vertrocknet!", „Was ist dann mir dir?", „Keine Sorge, nach einen halben Jahr ohne Befriedigung wird es sehr kritisch! Bei einen vollwertigen Inkubus muss man jeden Tag dran glauben, er braucht es jeden Tag... es ist seine Nahrung!", „Und es gibt keine mehr?", „Mein Vater war der letzte! Ich bin die Einziege die noch einen eigenen Verstand hat!", „Dann ist ja gut!" sprach Dante in seinen ursprünglichen Ton.**

**Er gab ihr wieder einen leichten Kuss. „Wenn du wieder richtig laufen kannst gehen wir Bowlen!"**

_Chapter 3:__ Bowlingspaß _

**Eine Woche später gingen Dante und Aquita wie versprochen zu einer Bowlingbahn.**

**Mitten in der Stadt war eine Halle dafür und viele Menschen gingen gerne dahin.**

**Dadurch war die Halle auch immer so gut wie ausgebucht und voll.**

**Doch Dante hatte es geschafft den Vermieter zu ‚überreden', dass er ihnen noch eine Bahn überließ. Ob man neuerdings mit einer Waffe überredet?**

**Aquita ging es ziemlich gut. Dante hatte sie in der einen Woche zärtlicher und führsorglicher behandelt als in den drei Wochen davor. Das machte Aquita wieder so fit.**

**Sie konnte ohne mühe eine Bowlingkugel anheben und werfen nur beim laufen gab es noch so manche Probleme. Ihr Unterleib schmerzte einfach noch zu sehr, weshalb Dante sie auch NOCH in ruhe ließ ;). **

**Die Leute in der Halle hatten große Probleme die beiden nicht anzustarren. Vor allem die Männer. Aber dieses Mal, wurden beide angeglotzt.**

**Sie zogen das beste Bowlingspiel der Welt ab…**

**Dante war der erste der dran war. Als er zu Bahn ging besorgte er sich die schwerste Kugel die sie da hatten. Mit einen breiten grinsen zwinkerte er Aquita zu und warf die Kugel mit ganzer kraft.**

**Die Kugel sollte im ursprünglichen Spiel ROLLEN… aber bei Dante flog die Kugel.**

**Wie ein Kanonengeschoss hämmerte er die Kugel in die gegenüberliegende Wand wo die Kegel stehen.**

**Immerhin hatte er alle Kegel getroffen. Jubelnd ging er zu seinen Platz zurück.**

**Bis jetzt war das noch harmlos, das wussten die Zuschauer allerdings nicht. **

**Aquita war nun dran. Sie wollte ebenfalls ihre ganze Kraft verwenden, die sie noch besaß. In dem Moment in den sie ausholte, verließ ihre Kraft sie, und die Kugel flog nach hinten.**

**Leider wieder flog nicht rollte.**

**Die Kugel traf Dante mit voller Wucht am Kopf. Er klappte sofort um und blieb schlaff auf der seinen Platz sitzen.**

**Als Aquita das sah fing sie plötzlich herzhaft an zu lachen. Die ganzen Gäste schauten sie entsetzt an.**

**Doch Dante stand nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auf und rieb sich nur an der Stirn.**

„**Man war das schlaff!" er warf Aquita die Kugel hin, diese legte sie weg als der Vermieter zu ihnen trat.**

„**Das hier ist eine Bowlingbahn, keine Irrenanstalt. Entweder sie benehmen sich oder sie verlassen meine Halle!" sprach dieser schon einwenig eingeschüchtert als Dante ihn finster anstarrte. „Hey Alter! Ist es hier so üblich das man bei einen Date so mies gestört wird?" fragte Dante griesgrämig. Er war wirklich verärgert. Aquita war total überrascht und lächelte nur zufrieden.**

„**O- ok… aber passen sie bitte besser auf. Hier sind noch andere Leute…" murmelte der Alte und ging.**

**Danach ließen Dante und Aquita das Bowlen. Dante wollte lieber kuscheln und hatte sie auf seinem Schoß. **

**Sie gaben sich leichte küsse und wurden immer mehr angetrieben.**

**Als er ihr einen innigen Zungenkuss geben wollte knallte plötzlich die Tür auf.**

**(Babaabaaabaaaam) Vergil stand im Eingang und starrte Dante finster an.**

„**Dante ich muss…" als er die Sitzposition der beiden sah, wurde er ansatzweise rot im Gesicht, winkte ab und verschwand. **

„**Was soll das dauernd!" meckerte Dante, „Der soll uns endlich in ruhe lassen." Flüsterte er und machte Aquita einen weiteren Knutschfleck.**

„**D- Dante!" Ihr schoss die röte ins Gesicht.**

„**Ich darf das!" flüsterte er grinsend. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Da sind wir allein.**

_Chapter 4:__ Vergil die Nervensäge_

**Den beiden war nun klar das Vergil irgendetwas wollte, vor allem da er immer auftauchte wenn Beide allein sein wollten. **

**Sie lagen zusammen, nachdem sie wieder Zuhause waren, auf der Couch.**

**Dante wollte es endlich tun, aber er wollte Aquita nicht verletzten und wartete NOCH geduldig bis es ihr besser ging. Dennoch konnte er es nicht lassen ihre Knutschflecke zu verpassen, damit gab er sich noch zufrieden.**

**Aquita hatte das Gefühl Dante wolle alle ihre Schwüre brechen um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie ihm gehört. (Schwüre: 1. sich nicht verlieben, 2. keine Knutschflecke machen lassen, 3. nicht zweimal mit ein und denselben Mann schlafen).**

**Er unterschrieb so einen Besitzvertrag und machte ihr klar, dass sie für immer ihn gehörte. Aquita war ihn schon längst verfallen, sie ließ alles mit sich machen. Das galt allerdings auch umgekehrt. **

**Aquita zog Dante zu sich runter und machte ihn einen Riesen Knutschfleck. **

**Erst war Dante verwirrt, lächelte aber dann zufrieden.**

**Wenige Zeit später hörte Aquita wie Vergil langsam kam (sie hatte gute Ohren wenn sie es wollte).**

**Dante stand ohne zu zögern auf und stellte sich neben der Tür hin. Diese knallte auf und (Babaabaaabaaaam) Vergil stand im Eingang. Er hatte Aquita im Sichtfeld und rief „DANTE…" ruck zuck verpasste Dante ihn eine mit der Faust und verbannte ihn nach draußen.**

**Aquita ging zum Eingang und schaute genüsslich zu wie die beiden sich prügelten. Ob man es noch prügeln nennen darf wenn sie sich mit Feuerwaffen und Schwertern bekämpften? Bei Halbdämonen schon. Dabei wurde Vergil's Haar so schlaff wie das von Dante.**

„**Was willst du von uns?", „Mir hat jemand gesagt, dass du was von mir willst!", „Das ist gar nicht wahr! Das Einziege was ich von dir will ist in Ruhe gelassen zu werden! Also egal wer dir den Scheiß erzählt hat, hör demnächst nicht mehr darauf, klar?", „Oh man… wie kann man nur so einen Weib verfallen sein…" und wieder holte Dante mit der Faust aus und beförderte Vergil auf den Boden.**

„**Sorry! Aber das ist für Aquita! Du weißt schon! Die Narbe auf ihren Rücken!" **

**Vergil stand ohne ein Wort zu verlieren auf, putzte sich ab und richtete mit einer Handbewegung sein Haar. Es sahen wie vorher aus, wie gegellt.**

**Dante brachte sich in diesen Moment beim Eingang seines Ladens in Sicherheit und umarmte Aquita von hinten.**

**Wenige Sekunden später tauchte eine Horde von kreischenden Mädchen auf, die alle von Vergil's Frisur angezogen wurden.**

**Im nächsten Moment umkreisten sie und verschleppten ihn. **

„**DANTE! Hilf mir!" rief Vergil aus weiter Ferne. **

**Doch die Beiden waren schon im Laden und aßen Pizza.**

„**Endlich alleine!" seufzte Dante zufrieden. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und legte seine Beine auf den Tisch. Dabei nahm er seinen Mantel ab.**

**Aquita schaute schon beinahe verträumt seinen muskulösen Oberkörper an. Dante bemerkte diese Reaktion, grinste und stand auf. Er zog provokant Aquita's Bluse aus und umarmte sie dann.**

„**Dir sollte es schnell wieder besser gehen!" meinte Dante und küsste sie.**

**Spät in der Nacht lagen beide noch wach und unterhielten sich über unwichtige Dinge.**

**Bis Aquita zum Thema Job kam.**

„**Ich hab doch mal in einer Bar gearbeitet! Der Besitzer will mich wieder einstellen.", „Und ab wann?", „In ungefähr einen Monat!" flüsterte Aquita und kuschelte sich an Dante.**

„**Du könntest ja mal vorbei schauen!", „Ne! Zu so was geh ich nicht gerne!" meinte Dante.**

**Dabei blieb es. Keiner sprach mehr ein Wort, bis sie einschliefen. **

_Chapter 5:__ die Nachtbar_

**Nach genau einen Monat ging Aquita wieder abends arbeiten.**

**Ihr ging es nun wieder wie früher und sie konnte ordentlich laufen.**

**Am Tresen der Bar begrüßte sie schon ihr alter schwuler Kumpel, Rayen.**

„**Hey, Kleine! Wie geht's?", „Recht gut!" aus irgendeinen Grund lachte er. Ob er in Aquita's Gesicht sah, dass es ihr mehr als gut ging?**

**Langsam füllte sich die Bar und Aquita richtete wie immer die Cocktails und andere Getränke an. Viele Anmacheversuche musste sie höflich ablehnen, wobei sie lieber grantig wäre.**

**Aber sie wollte nicht wieder den Job verlieren. **

**Als sie gerade ein Mix-Getränk zubereitete sagte jemand hinter ihr „Bekomm ich einen Gin?" Aquita drehte sich verwirrt um und erblickte Dante, der wie immer grinste.**

„**Klar! Geht sogar aufs Haus!" sprach sie glücklich, dass er doch kam.**

**Rayen bemerkte dieses zusammentreffen und stieß zu dem Gespräch dazu.**

„**Ist das jetzt dein fester Lover?", „Jupp!" antwortete Dante prompt.**

„**Ach deshalb hast du so viele Knutschflecke!", „J- ja…" gab Aquita schon etwas verlegen zu.**

„**Endlich bindest du dich mal an einen Kerl! Also echt! Und dann ist das noch so eine Schnuckelchen!", „Ja! Das stimmt wohl!".**

**Rayen kicherte bloß und klatschte Aquita auf den Po.**

„**Hey! Was soll das!" beschwerte, der schon eifersüchtige, Dante sich.**

„**Beruhige dich, der Kerl ist schwul! Er hat ein Auge auf dich geworfen! Also geh mir ja nicht fremd!", „Bin doch nicht schwul!", „Ist auch besser so!" sie stellte Dante ein Glas Gin auf den Tresen.**

**Plötzlich stellte sich ein mit Muskeln bepackter Kerl neben Dante. Wahrscheinlich war er doppelt so groß wie Dante.**

„**Hey Süße! Mach mir einen Whisky!" Ohne zu zögern machte sie was er bestellte und stellte es ihm hin.**

„**Hast du mal Lust? Hier ist in der nähe ein tolles Hotel! Na ja, nur die Betten quietschen nicht so! Na?" ohne das er eine Antwort bekam nahm Dante ihn am Kragen und feuerte ihn durch die ganze Bar.**

„**Was soll der Aufruhr!" fragte plötzlich der Barbesitzer.**

„**Der Kerl hat Aquita angefallen!" erzählte Rayen und zwinkerte ihr zu.**

„**Oh man. Geht das schon wieder los… Aquita, wenn du willst kannst du schon nach Hause gehen. Du hast dein Tagesziel schon lange erreicht!", „Gerne doch!" Aquita verbeugte sich dankend und ging mit Dante nach draußen. **

„**Ab sofort komm ich immer mit! Klar?", „Gerne doch!" **

**schweigend gingen beide zurück zum Laden.**

**Dante schloss die Tür ab und nahm seinen Mantel ab.**

„**Heute gibt es kein entkommen mehr!" sprach er und schupste Aquita auf das Sofa.**

„**Warte… bist du dir sicher das du das willst?..." Dante legte ihr einen Finger auf den Mund.**

„**Ich will es! Mehr als du denkst! Außerdem will ich dich nicht verhungern lassen!"**

**Er blickte in ihre gelben Augen in denen der goldene Schimmer wieder gekehrt ist.**

„**Willst du es denn nicht?", „Oha! Natürlich! Viel länger als du denkst…"**

**Dante gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss, der dann zu einem wilden und innigen Zungenkuss wurde. „Du wirst sehen, es ist zwar mein erstes Mal aber ich werde besser sein als alle anderen Männer! Verlass dich auf mich! Und beim zweiten Mal wird es dann noch besser!" sprach er schon erregt.**

**Auch Aquita machte ein gequältes Gesicht.**

**Letzteinendes konnte sich beide nicht mehr stoppen, und das Licht ging aus….. **

_Ende_

XI


End file.
